Una nueva vida
by Haru Taisho -chica demonio
Summary: Después de todas esas peleas contra Naraku y demonios menores, nuestros personajes, en especial Sesshomaru deciden crear una vida nueva en la época de Kagome, ¿lograran adaptarse? ¿o, se quedaran estancados?. Síguenos en esta aventura loca y descubre maravillas cosas que nunca imaginaste, o tal vez si?
1. Chapter 1

_Haru: Inuyasha junto a todos sus personajes solamente pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, pero yo quisiera simplemente robar al sexi señor de los demonios y encerrarlo en mi armario sin ropa._

_Tai:pues ella lo encierra yo lo violo w muajajajjajajja_

_Haru: este loco proyecto que realizare con mi hermana, fue resultado de ver una comercial sobre lavadores de baño (¿?), o como se llame, espero que nos apoyen, es nuestro primer fanfic bueno mío, ok juntas, nosotras actualizaremos semana por semana o momentos posibles_

_Tai: gracias maldita tarea T_T_

_Haru y Tai: __**apoyar onegaizimaaaaaas o como se escriba XD**_

Tras dejar la vida de demonios y aventuras peligrosas decidí ir a vivir con mi compañera en su mundo raro y sorprendente, se preguntaran quien es mi compañera, mi hembra, mi mujer es Kagome Higurashi, ella me ha enseñado a vivir en este mundo más difícil o en mis términos complicado, que en el que yo vivía y aun peor, porque no podemos vivir juntos ya que mi hermosa suegra -tonta-, le considera inapropiado para una doncella de un templo, sin contar que no estamos emparejados o como los humanos dicen, casados. Otra cosa es que mi estúpido medio hermano mestizó, que también vive en este mundo busca su atención y tiene la preferencia de la familia de mi mujer en especial la de su hermano Sota, el cual me odia, tanto que me recibe de una manera tan cariñosa ( -.- entiendan mi sarcasmo) con un golpe que suele preferentemente ser en mis gemelos, en fin dejemos esos recuerdos traumáticos y dolorosos, hay algo importante que aun no le he comentado, yo soy –era, el gran señor todo poderoso de las grandes tierras del oeste heredadas por mi gran padre –cretino estúpido, Inutaisho mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho…

_Tai: En estas pequeñas historias sabremos unas coshitas de mi amado sesshomaru: 3 jeje te violare sesshi __¬/¬_

_Sesshomaru: O_o que rayos, humana estúpida_

_Tai: Ya no me hables así yo que te quelo mucho :*_

_Haru: ^_^ bueno olvidando esto par de loqullos *recibiendo miradas acesinas de mi nee-san Tai y amado sesshi*, ok no solo de mi nee-san Dx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Haru: muchas gracias a _las cuatro personas _ que están comentados, muchas gracias por estar apoyando a nuestra historia, la tonta de mi hermana no quiso publicar sus nombres, por su protección (¬¬)._

_Tai: ejem tonta más tonta será ella, eeeennn fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin (me copie de Germán y que) a cambio de no poner sus sexis nombres dejare que violen a sesshi después de mi :Q_

_Sessh: no si primero mato a las escritoras y luego a las lectoras *sacando Bakusaiga*_

_Haru: antes de que nos maten quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha ni la misma serie nos pertenece excepto la trama de esta historia *siendo degollada* con..sigan..me un cof..cof ma..ri..do. y di. que le amo…_

_Tai: *escapa* sesshi no te olvides que soy la novia de Jeff muajajja- Jeff si lees esto no me hagas caso _

Capitulo 1: Final de batalla

Cuerpos descuartizados estaban en el pasto, memorias perdidas y cuerpos moribundos, junto sus mentes dolidas, utilizados y dañados por un solo ser: Naraku. La guerra como cualquier otra, había alianzas, pero diferente a otras era esta, ya que los contarios se unieron como un solo ser, sin importar sus diferencias y creencias. Sacerdotisas, cadáveres andantes, demonios, monjes, exterminadores, hanyous, todos ellos luchando por un solo fin, erradicar la amenaza.

-Naraku- una voz siniestra se escucho resonando en el campo, esa voz siniestra y escalofriante le pertenecía a una solo persona sin igual, al lord sesshomaru, señor de los demonios, hijo primogénito del ex-señor Inutaisho.

-O valla que maravilla, encontrarnos en este lugar, veo que ha traído compañía- comento con su sonrisa maligna, llena de sarcasmo e ironía, mirando al grupo de Inuyasha y los soldados del este.

-Deja de decir estupideces- una voz femenina y desconocida es escucho. Era Kikyo con su traje típico de sacerdotisa

-Aaaa que tenemos aquí la familia se ha reunido, reencarnación y encarnación, hermanos y hermanas, no es así kohaku e inuyasha- expreso Naraku con esa sonrisa tan burlona parecía divertirle las expresiones de los presentes

Inuyasha dio un chasquido para comenzar de nuevo la lucha, esta vez Kikyo y Kagome alzaron su arco para dispararle una flecha a Naraku, que logro destruir el campo de protección de Naraku, al verse indefenso Naraku llamo a demonios menores para crear una distracción para así poder de nuevo protegerse, mas no contaban con la preparación de el inu-tachi, ya que sango y miroku tomaron sus armas, hiraikotsu y el bastón sagrado, respectivamente; ellos salieron como un relámpago veloz detrás de todos y empezaron a destruir a los demonios menores , derrumbando esa muralla de demonios.

-Jajajajaja- Naraku empezó a reír descaradamente- acaso solo eso pueden hacer- su sonrisa era cada vez más grande y tenebrosa

-Será mejor que te tragues esas palabras- dijo shippo enojado, recibiendo ataques de Naraku, que no lograr hacerle ningún daños, pues enfrente del esta Kagome, utilizando su arco como una espada eliminando los ataques y desviándolos. Sesshomaru al ver a Naraku distraído empezó a atacarle, mas Naraku se percato de su presencia y pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque de su espada, empezaron a atacarse con sus espadas, sus ataques eran tan poderosos que Jacken tuvo que llevarse a rin y shippo del lugar, Inuyasha lanzo el viento cortante, logrando destruirle un brazo a Naraku, mas este se regeneró por arte de magia, Kagome lanzo una flecha con poderes sobrenaturales que logro alcanzar en la mano de Naraku y destrozarla, mas esta vez no se regenero , ella volteo a ver a Kikyo y vio que entendía sin palabras.

-Inuyasha lanza viento cortante a las tres- inuyasha no entendía lo que hablaba, mas hizo caso.

-1… -flexiono su arco mientras Kikyo hacía lo mismo -2...- inuyasha se puso en pose de batalla -3…-

-Viento cortante- grito inuyasha, con una fuerza brutal dirigida a Naraku fusionada con la energía miko de las dos sacerdotisas, mas Naraku pudo moverse antes de ser atacados. Kikyo se movía rápidamente para poder colocarles unas perlas de subyugación y poder detenerle, ella lo logro más un tentáculo se dirigió lográndole hacer una herida mortal, Kagome al ser la más cercana a ella se acerco a ella para ayudarle.

-Kagome tienes que decir alto para que se detenga Naraku, pide ayuda a señor de los demonios para que puedan asesinarle- dijo Kikyo debilitada y en la última palabra cayo y sus almas escaparon y Kagome recibió una parte de la suya que había sido robada.

Inuyasha al ver esa escena lleno de dolor lanzó un viento cortante que logro fundirse con el ataque de Bakusaiga, espada de sesshomaru, mas ese ataque también estuvo fusionado con los poderes miko de Kagome y el hiraikotsu de sango, logrando destruir a Naraku. Kagome se acerco para recoger la perla e Inuyasha levanto a Kikyo con una cara de tristeza y de dolor, Kagome al ver el dolor de Inuyasha, le dio celos de ver el amor que le profesa aun estando muerta, mas el único que vio esos celos fue el lord Sesshomaru.

Sango bailaba en las cenizas de Naraku junto a miroku y kohaku, ya que por fin podrían vivir en paz, sin estorbos, sin mal, sin Naraku. Terminando su pequeña danza, Inuyasha enterró el cuerpo de Kikyo y todos se fueron a la aldea de kaede, el grupo de Sesshomaru también, ya que la pequeña Rin se iba a quedar con Kaede y Kohaku a vivir, ya que sus tierras no eran lugares para una humana.

_Tai: odio a rin asjfidhfiahi no sé porque tal vez por la misma razón que odio a vainilla de sugar sugar run _

_Sessh: deja a rin en paz *lanza puñetazo a Tai*_

_Haru: yo no sé por qué odian a rin y Kikyo si a mí me cae bien, bueno este es el primer capítulo y espero que les guste y si no, que los tomate no estén podridos ^_^`_

_Tai: esa Kikyo no se, *cara pensativa y de reflexión de repente cambia a una psicópata yandere * me cae gordo es muy muy trepadora no she me caen mal las encarnaciones ¬¬_

_Haru: bueno espero que les guste y la pasen bonito en estas posadas navideñas, inuyasha no nos pertenece :), aaa se me olvidaba lean mi fic llamado "razón" plisss, está en esta cuenta los quelo._

_Tai: deja de hacer promoción a tu fanfic, ahuecando el ala, esa niña ¬¬, ahora si adiós y sesshy no se deja violar :3._


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Haru: queridas lectoras, he podido sobrevivir de la espada de Sesshomaru, gracias a la ayuda de colmillo sagrado, solo por una razón, que sessho pensó que era importante…

Sessh: *aparece con unos jeans y una playera tipo vaquero* Mujer te reviví para que avisaras que la niña tonta ya no participara en esto, no para que explique por qué sigue vivo un adefesio como tu…

Haru: ¡Cállate! bueno chicas *suspiro*, mi hermana Tai no quiere seguir acompañándonos en nuestra aventura, así que continuare sola, con sessho…

Sessh: no te ayudare, *se va a mi cocina a comer ramen*

Haru: bueno al parecer solamente yo y mi creatividad, Tai algunas palabras antes de retirarte.

Tai: odio a sessh me engaño con otra (¿?) y dejare esto por que tengo un proyecto solo mio de nadie mas vale mioooooo¡ ok necesito un psicólogo bay *se va a un rincón a comer chetos*

Haru: me encanta tu razón para abandonarme *sarcasmo* ¬¬, bueno chicas espero que continúen leyendo este fic, yo seguiré subiendo capítulos, cuídense las amo.

Sessh: yo no, por mi todos los humanos deberían estar muertos.

Inu: fhe, concuerdo con el imbécil *haciendo muecas*

Haru: en donde rayos estabas tú, bueno no importa, que pasen bonita semana :*


	4. Chapter 3

_Haru: hola chicas estoy de vuelta su neko querido haru, estoy muy feliz ya que mis padres me regalaron un suéter que adore en ese mismo instante que los vi era como decir, ¡me les caso!, bueno para empezar no me lo regalaron, estaba limpiando mi casa y lo encontré, se los pide y me dijeron "si quieres, tómalo", bueno y no me visito santa pero no importa sigo siendo fe… _

_Sess: tus padres no te quieren *sonriendo con burla*_

_Haru: por lo menos los míos, son fieles no como otros *recibiendo mirada asesina* *congelándome del miedo* *recordando que la boca es pa' comer no decir tonterías* *siendo degollada, otra vez O.o*_

_Inu: como la humana inútil murió nuevamente, me toca decir que nada le pertenece, solamente esta trama._

Capitulo 2: Encuentro con Sesshomaru

-Chicos es mejor regresar a la aldea, no creen y luego podremos partir – Sango pregunto, con ojos alegres, llenos de felicidad y paz, algo que desde días no habíamos visto.

-Creo que tiene mucha razón mi amada sango- comento pícaramente Miroku, lo que ocasionó una risa mía, mas a Sango un sonrojo imaginable, –tu qué opinas Inuyasha?- el tono de el cambio por uno más serio.

-Fhe vamos- su tono era cortante como siempre, lo único que hicimos fue caminar tras él, con una sonrisa, el se encontraba bien después de la perdida de Kikyo, algo que me sorprendió fue eso y que Sesshomaru nos seguía e Inuyasha no le hiso nada, bueno no me debía sorprender, después de todo Sesshomaru iba a ver a Rin por última vez.

Inuyasha la mirada de él, estaba triste, se nota una gran soledad en esos ojos color ámbar, pero yo al ver la angustia que tenia por Kikyo, lo único que me dio fue celos, celos porque aunque ella estuviera muerta aun le seguía proclamando un amor infinito, que yo deseaba tener por algún ser; pero los celos fue lo único que sentí, no hubo dolor ni tristeza, algo que debía sentir porque te amaba. Amor, es lo que te debería sentir hacia ti, pero ya no hay mas, desde hace tiempo olvide ese sentimiento y en mi corazón ya no está, lo único que siento al verte desde mucho tiempo es una amistad.

-Kagome, te sientes bien-una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si lo estoy ¿Por qué preguntas eso Sango?-

-Bueno desde hace tiempo no dejas de mirarme muchacha tonta- sentí mi cara arder en rojo 'pensé que no, se dieron cuenta'

-Qu..e yo no haría eso inmenso Baka! Abajo, abajo, abajo- grite tan fuerte que vi como mis amigos se tensaban del sonido, así que mejor agache la cabeza y seguí caminando.

El camino era tranquilo, todo estaba en paz, no había dolor, todo era tranquilidad, escuche la pequeña charla de Miroku y Sango, escuche el césped moverse bajo mis pies y me desconecte en la tranquilidad, en un santiamén llegamos a la aldea de kaede, Kohaku, Shippo y Rin estaban afuera de la cabaña de kaede esperándonos, me sentí como uno de los soldados regresando a casa, aunque era prácticamente era lo mismo, yo era una guerrera regresando ver a mi hijo.

-Kagome, llegaste- nada mas vi un borrón anaranjado y estaba tirada en la tierra, abrazada por mi cachorro.

-Claro que si ¿acaso yo no cumplo mis promesas?- no hubo respuestas la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos sobre nosotros, riéndose de la actitud infantil de mi hijo, 'debería enseñarle a madurar, al diablo solo es un niño, que disfrute su infancia'.

Nos levantamos y me di cuenta de lo sucia y mugrosa que estaba, bueno fui a matar a Naraku, no tenía que esperarme ver linda y arregladita.

-Chicos váyanse preparando, cuando termine de bañarme nos vamos- mis amigos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar a la casa de kaede y yo busque una mudada de ropa y me fui a una pequeña cascada a bañarme.

El camino fue rápido, me metí a bañar el agua era fresca, hay algo en el agua que me limpia de todo. Termine de bañarme y me puse un vestido blanco y unas sandalias, me desenrede el cabello y empecé a caminar de regreso, deje la ropa ahí, de por sí ya estaba toda rota por la pelea.

Era aun de tarde no faltaba mucho para la anochecer, empecé a caminar y me tope con el Goshinboku, al parecer me perdí, pero llegue a un punto de referencia podría regresar cuando quisiera, me senté y empecé a pensar.

'Hoy tengo que partir e irme con mis amigos al futuro' suspire, 'como deseo poder seguir enamorada de Inu, así podríamos ser feliz en el futuro', me entristecí 'pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer que decidiéramos irnos, aunque prácticamente fue ayer' di una risita por mis propios pensamientos, pero una voz profunda me impidió seguir con ellos.

-Mujer ¿en qué tanto piensas? – consternada por esa voz busque el dueño de ella, le encontré, en las ramas de Goshinboku estaba Sesshomaru acostado, tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera descansando 'dios mío que haré, estoy muy alejada de la aldea y no traje mis armas, bueno como si tuviera oportunidad para pelear con la perfección de la matanza'

-En nada, gomen nasai por despertarte- baje la cabeza avergonzada y me levante para regresar en la aldea, no quería morir antes de tiempo, pero su voz me impidió retirarme.

-Mientes, tu ánimo cambiaba drásticamente – el bajo de un salto y aterrizo enfrente de mí, menos de un metro nos separaba.

-Bu..eno de hecho pensaba en algo, pero dudo mucho que te interese- inconscientemente camine hacia atrás con miedo y vergüenza, su mera presencia siempre me pone nerviosa o su mirada 'este no es el momento para pensamientos pervertidos, puedo llegar a morir, aunque su cuerpo bien formado y esos pectorales que parece mmm, pareciera que Sesshomaru tiene un letrero en la frente que dice "viólame sin pudor", bueno voy a llevarme una buena imagen si llego a morir, gracias dios por qué no traía su armadura.'

-¿Cómo voy a saber si me interesa lo que piensas? , soy un demonio no un lector de mentes- él se acercaba cada vez mas ella como un depredador, tanto fue se acercamiento, que la tenia presionada contra el Goshinboku, utilizando sus brazos como un impedimento, con una sonrisa pervertida, ya que el olio su excitación y escuchó los sonoros latidos del corazón de ella.

El sentía las manos débiles y suaves de la humana en su pecho intentado alejarlo, si hubiera sido otra persona ya le hubiere matado, el no dejaba que ningún ser se le acercara y el no se acercaba a nadie, a excepción de Rin, pero claro Rin es una pequeña niña, mas esta humana que tenia prácticamente en sus brazos era una mujer y no cualquier mujer ,si no, a la que soñaba poseer desde hace tiempo y que su bestia reclamaba como pareja y su mente aceptaba la decisión, con la muerte de Naraku no había ningún mal que le detuviera o impidiera excepto su medio hermano, pero eso se va arreglar hoy, en este momento.

Kagome a sus quince años, cursando tercero de secundaria, jamás imaginaria estar en una posición tan comprometedora con un hombre-demonio hermoso y menos con el medio hermano mayor de su antiguo enamorado, tampoco esperaba viajar 500 años al pasado, pero viajar al pasado es mas creíble que tener a un demonio arrogante sexi con una sonrisa pervertida viéndote con ganas de devorar, en serio es mas creíble viajar al pasado que estar en esta situación y aunque quisiera estar en esta posición y llegar más lejos, ella tenía orgullo y no se iba a desquebrajar por un momento de placer, aunque ya había soñado y deseado esto, no podía, ella tenía orgullo, mucho, mucho orgullo y lo iba a mantener.

-etto… no eres un lector de mentes, pero si quieres que te diga, ¿podrías por lo menos dejarme moverme?- pregunte nerviosa, 'kami-sama, te prometo no molestar mas a mi hermano, si me dejas viva de esta'.

El la dejo retirarse con algo de disgustó 'los humanos son tan raros' él sabía que era muy pronto para hacerla su mujer, pero intentando no pierde nada, hay dos soluciones, enamorarla y acepte ser su mujer o la otra hacerla su mujer y luego enamorarla, aunque sabe que la primera es la correcta, lo único que quería en este momento es hacerla su mujer y ya.

-Habla mujer- ya sentados en el pasto los dos a una distancia considerada respetuosa ósea unos tres metros según ella.

-Bueno yo estaba pensando…- ella salió corriendo sabía que no tenía mucha posibilidad para llegar a la aldea, pero un poco al pozo, Kagome con el tiempo había acostumbrado su cuerpo para esta era, estaba contenta con eso, digamos que una mujer no quisiera hablar sobres sus pensamientos con un hombre que apenas conoces y agradeció a su velocidad, casi podría correr a la misma velocidad que Inuyasha, pero era casi.

Ella tomo una carrera desenfrenada toco la madera del pozo y salto, solo faltaba la gravedad y…

_Haru: BUUU, soy mala tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo para saber que sucede JAJAJAJAJA *siendo golpeada por un periódico en la cabeza* En tres días proseguiré el capitulo en serio me quede corta de imaginación las quiero y cuídense, las amo..._

_Inu: *sosteniendo periódico* esta mujer cada día está más loca _

_Sess: Nada le pertenece al engendro ese, excepto esta historia_


End file.
